Mi Novia Ideal
by LaCrazyWriter
Summary: En una simple cafetería se desata una cuestión muy importante.¿El objetivo? Conseguir la novia perfecta para Uchiha Sasuke. Sin embargo, el resultado puede ser muy sorpresivo. Pero,¿para quien? ¿O quienes?


**Hola! De verdad Muchas Gracias A aquellas personas que dejaron Comentario en Mi primer One-Shot ****_"Casi Pillados"_**

**Pensé que no iba a gustar mucho**

**Y para mi sorpresa A muchos Lectores le Encantó!**

**De mi parte un ENORME gracias! **

**Me siento...me siento Especial.**

**Pero Parando mi Sentimentalismo...**

**Traje otro One-Shot!**

**Centrándose**** mas en Sasuke! **

**A ver como me sale... .**

**Eso sí, no me acuerdo de donde salio esta idea... solo se que vino a mi mente**

**y me dije... "Voy a Publicarlo a ver que pasa"**

**Lo publico ya que ando en Mis Vacaciones**

**Y estoy aburrida en mi casa! Así que sin mas...**

**_Disclaimer:__ A pesar de mi Enojo con el Creador del Mejor Anime del Mundo, todos sus personajes son suyos, y el puede hacer lo que quiera con ellos, pero mientras yo este aquí, Hago lo que se me da la gana con los personajes de Naruto. _  
**

.

.

.

**Mi Novia Ideal**

Sinopsis: En una simple cafetería se desata una cuestión muy importante.¿El objetivo? Conseguir la novia perfecta para Uchiha Sasuke. Sin embargo, el resultado puede ser muy sorpresivo. Pero,¿para quien? ¿O quienes?

.

.

.

Tenia que conformarse con tan solo escucha el parloteo de su grupo de amigos, los observaba, a cada uno de ellos; los miraba fijamente riéndose internamente de su persona. ¿Como el, alguien callado y reservado, podía estar con unas personas que eran el gran alboroto en aquel lugar?No sabía si sentirse avergonzado de ellos o de sí mismo. Ni siquiera tenía un fragmento de ideas de lo que ellos hablaban, o mas bien, alborotaban.

-Akamaru se hizo el perdido, en ese momento yo aparecí agradeciéndole por ayudar a mi fiel amigo. Empezaba una conversación casual, luego nos íbamos a tomar algo y después...- vio como el chico moreno de caninas facciones sonreía con cierta malicia, dando a entender que hacia algo más que solo 'hablar'.- y esa es mi táctica para conseguir chicas.- termino por decir el chico, claramente orgulloso de su plan.

-Wow Kiba, que original.- había comentado en modo sarcástico el chico rubio de aquel grupo.

-Es más original que invitándola a comer ramen.- le acuso el Inuzuka, mientras escuchaban la risa de Hozuki Suigetsu aparecer en aquel debate llamando la atención de manera innecesaria.

Sasuke, que es el nombre de este reservado protagonista, solo cerraba los ojos mientras que, con sus dedos, se agarraba el puente de la nariz. Pedía paciencia, demasiado era poco para lo que él necesitaba. Sin embargo, como otras veces, sabía que se quedaría callado. Era demasiado benévolo al no ponerle fin a las incoherencias que salían de la boca de esos tres personajes que tenía al frente suyo.

- ¿Cuáles son tus tácticas de seducción, teme?- le pregunto Namikaze Naruto, el chico rubio de aquella mesa, y su más viejo amigo.

¿Desde cuando hablaban esta estupidez de tema? Más curioso aún, ¿como es que él había llegado a formar parte de ello?

-Ni le pregunten nada.- había contestado Suigetsu.-Seguro te saldrá con algo como "Soy un Uchiha, y un Uchiha no necesita método de seducción."- termino por burlarse el con una risa fresca.

Los demás también rieron, todos excepto el aludido, claro está, que solo le dedico una mirada asesina al blanquecino, para luego ignorarlos.

-Creo que eso es una mala imitación aquí del eterno casanovas.- comento el chico de cabellos castaños alborotados. Una risa ruidosa se hizo escuchar nuevamente.

-Aunque, nunca le he conocido una novia a Sasuke.- comento luego en pose pensativa Kiba.

-Es que el nunca ha tenido.- se le había escapado al Namikaze.

Ante aquella revelación, todos guardaron silencio,uno que le pareció muy molesto al Uchiha, más aun cuando era el centro de miradas en aquella mesa; le dieron ganas de allí mismo estrangular a Naruto, quien era su supuesto mejor amigo, por revelar detalles de su vida personal. No era que le avergonzara, pero el era una persona muy celosa de su vida íntima. Solo por que el rubio era su casi hermano, no le daba derecho a que contara sus intimidades de esa manera. Ya presentía las opiniones de aquellos dos, y la verdad pensaba que no escucharía el final...

-¿Es en serio?- el primero en reaccionar fue Suigetsu.-No puede ser, no hay mujer que no bese el piso por donde caminas- continuo dramatizando.-Ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas han sido las veces que la mesera a mirado para acá, y créeme que no es por Naruto.-

-¡Ey!- se quejo el rubio.

-A menos que seas gay.- opino Kiba de pronto.-¿Eres gay?- le encaro al pelinegro

Quien solo lo miro de manera seria, casi de homicida, como si quisiera mandarlo al otro mundo.-No soy gay.- fue todo lo que menciono con voz tétrica.

Con eso dicho, los demás decidieron no decir más por el bien de su alma. Sasuke enojado no era lo más saludable para el cuerpo, bueno, a menos que quieras llegar a tu casa con un ojo morado.

-Deberías buscarte una novia.- sugirió Suigetsu.- Si Kiba, que es tu amigo, pensó que eras gay. Sabrá Kami cuantas personas más piensan lo mismo.-

-Y cuantas son las personas que tienen fantasía contigo, ademas de mujeres.- aporto Naruto a lo dicho por el castaño.

Kiba por poco escupe su bebida, mientras que el otro no disimulo en reírse, todo visualizado por el Uchiha quien trataba de no causarles una masacre.

-No se rían, puede ser verdad.- comentó muy en serio el pobre rubio, se sentía como un niño a quien no tomaban en serio.

Aunque, ¿quien podía tomar en serio a Namikaze Naruto?

-Cállate.- fue todo lo que dijo la voz ultra tumba del Uchiha. Las boberías de sus acompañantes ya estaban pasando al nivel de insoportable y la verdad ya estaba bastante molesto.

-¿Y si no quiero?- le contesto el Namikaze de manera desafiante.

-Entonces no me costará nada callarte a golpes.- amenazo él.

-¡Teme!-

-Dobe.-

-Gay-

-Usurantokashi-

-¡Ya! Parecen niños...- se quejó abiertamente el Inuzuka. -Naruto... Eres un adulto, ¡compórtate!-dijo.-...y tú- se dirigió a Sasuke.-Consigue una novia antes de que le haga caso a las estupideces de Naruto.-

El aludido rodó los ojos, ¿cuando no le hacían caso a las anormalidades del dobe?

A pesar de que eran unos idiotas, en toda la extensión de la palabra, no podía olvidar el hecho de que eran sus amigos, pero idiotas al fin y al sí, siempre y cuando no dudaran de su sexualidad.

-Naruto, ¿que haces?-pregunto Suigetsu. Instintivamente los demás voltearon a ver al rubio, que, aun si mirarlo, escribía sobre una servilleta.

-Estoy haciendo una lista.- fue todo lo que dijo.

-¿Una lista? ¿De que?- pregunto Kiba,-¿De todas las etiquetas de ramen que te falta?- bromeo.

-No, esta lista no es para mí.- fue todo lo que le informo.

-¿Entonces?- pregunto el pelinegro,no muy seguro de que si era correcto el hacerlo.

-De chicas que pudieran ser tu futura novia.- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ahora el Uchiha, estaba aterrado. -¿Como te las ingenias para decir tantas estupideces en un segundo, dobe?-

-Demo...-

-Deja de perder el tiempo.- le interrumpió, mientras el se cruzaba de brazos, aun con su ceño fruncido.

-Pensándolo bien, no es mala idea.- sonrió el Hozuki.

-Naruto, dame una servilleta.- le dijo Kiba.

Sasuke, los miro como si estuvieran locos; ¿En serio iban a seguir las anormalidades sin remedio de Naruto? Ahora estaba convencido, de que ellos estaban dementes, y que, al parecer, el era el mas maduro de los cuatro. Frente a el, estaban ellos, escribiendo sobre servilletas. Aun le parecía increíble como ellos podían ser tan infantiles.

-¿Como le gustan las mujeres a Sasuke?- se pregunto en voz alta Suigetsu.

Rodó sus ojos, a aquello no le veía final.

-Tiene que ser...seria.-

Kiba asintió muy de acuerdo con lo dicho por el rubio.

-Fría, orgullosa, arrogante, inteligente...-

- y Linda- añadió el castaño.

-Eso está fuera de discusión. Una novia fea le arruina la imagen.- rió el Hozuki.

Los otros dos asintieron por la "teoría" recién añadida.

-Tiene que ser una... Sasuko.- comentó Namikaze.

-¿Que disparate de nombre es ese?- cuestiono Sasuke.

-Pues tu futura novia.- sonrió orgulloso. El Uchiha estaba a punto de darle, un buen golpe. Como las ideas de un idiota como el, lograban enfurecerlo.

-¿Quien es esa?- pregunto Suigetsu, pues el aun estaba confundido.

-Baka.- insulto Naruto.- Tiene que ser como el teme; Fría, arrogante, antisocial, con peinado de trasero de pato...en Fin una Sasuko.-

Ninguno disimulo la risa ante aquello ultimo. Naruto tenía unas ocurrencias, la mayoría de las veces extrañas, pero sin dejar de ser cómicas. Pararon tan pronto el rubio se quejo por el golpe que el Uchiha a un costado de la cabeza.

-¡Idiota, eso dolió!- se quejo, con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos azules.

-Hmp.- lo ignoro, para luego mirar a otro lado, no sin antes, mirar de manera asesina tanto al Hozuki como al Inuzuka.

-Pues la Sasuko... o como sea.- retomo la conversación Kiba.- Ademas de linda...-paro en seco, para mirar al Uchiha.-Por cierto, ¿te gustan de pelo largo o corto?-

Estaba a punto de explotarle la venita, que palpitaba en su sien desde que empezó aquella estupideces de listas infantiles en papeles desechables. Su limite de la poca paciencia que le fue heredada se estaba terminando, y no para bien. A ellos, ¿que le importaba si tenía novia o no? Ni el mismo se preocupaba por la ausencia de una pareja, y ellos querían servirle de casamenteros. Sentía vergüenza ajena de ellos, y sus maneras tan primitivas de actuar, ¿acaso no se cansaban de hacer el ridículo? Podía apostar que toda la cafetería sabía, gracias a ellos, que no tenía novia. Aunque no le importaba lo que los demás pensara, el hecho de que no lo demostrara, no daba a entender que no era vergonzoso.

-Ya termine, con las posibles chicas.- informo el rubio.

-Yo creo que tengo algunas que pudieran ser aceptables.- añadió el Inuzuka.

-Ya veremos.- comento despreocupadamente Suigetsu, mientras se alzaba de hombros.

Cerró los ojos, y se permitió respirar profundamente, creía fervientemente que lo iba a necesitar. Por que cuando esos tres tenían una idea en común, era para tener un auto control envidiable. Aquello era el infierno presente, para el.

-¿Que tal Miko?- escucho decir a Naruto.

-¿Ella?-pregunto Kiba.-Pensé que era lesbiana.-

-¿De verdad-le pregunto a Suigetsu quien asentía mientras reía.

¿Eso era lo mas inteligente que podían hacer? Se preguntaba Sasuke, quien aun no se creía que estaba presente en la ridiculez mayor de los retardados de sus amigos. Si eso era para conseguirle una novia a el, ¿como sería para ellos mismos?

-¿Ino?- dijo el Hozuki.

Naruto y Kiba negaron.

-Es muy loca.- dijo el castaño, sintiendo un escalofrío al recordar a la rubia y como Shikamaru era su constante victima.

-Ademas de que era la super fanática de Sasuke desde niños- añadio el ojiazul. -Ella es ese tipo de Fans que aparecen en la ducha, misteriosamente mientras te bañas.-

-Te ha pasado, ¿eh?- molesto Suigetsu.

-Las ganas de él, que Sakura apareciera en su baño.- comento Kiba.

-Bakas.- refunfuño el rubio, con un rosado pintando en sus morenas mejillas.-Ino...descartada.- comento, mientras hacia una línea, sobre el nombre de la Yamanaka.

-Entonces, ¿cuál?- se pregunto el castaño.- ¿Que Dices?- le pregunto directamente al blanquecino.

-Pues...la zanahoria.-

-¿Mi prima?- pregunto Naruto.

-Esa misma.-

Sasuke sintió el escalofrío bajar por su espalda. Esa Karin le traía unos recuerdos tan... _traumantes_.

-Pensé que te gustaba.- comento Kiba al Hozuki, en un descuido.

-¿Te gusta mi prima, imbécil?- cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que había hecho Kiba, se hizo escuchar la voz del rubio, con una expresión aterradoramente seria en el rostro.

Ante la exigencia del Namikze, Suigetsu se puso nervioso. No era algo de todos los días que algo así sucediera.

-B-bueno yo...-tartamudeo, se le hacia difícil tragar.-Quiero d-decir...-

De momento se escuchó la clásica carcajada de Naruto resonando en aquel lugar, parando las tropezadas oraciones del blanquecino. -Era broma, hubieras visto tu cara.-continuo el.

-Era digno de grabar.- apoyó Kiba, que también se reía.

-Estúpidos.- insultó de manera débil el chico, quien estaba medio sonrojado.

-No tanto como tú.- ese fue el ataque de autoestima por parte del Namikaze.

-Siguiente candidata a Miss Uchiha.-prosiguió el amante de los animales, evitando una pelea entre los otros dos.

-¿Tenten...?- sugirió inseguro Naruto.

-Ni de broma.-negaron los demás.

-¿Por?-

-¿Sabes quien demonios la pretende?-

El rubio solo se alzó de hombros.

-El mismísimo Diablo.-susurró dramáticamente Kiba.

El Uchiha rodó sus ojos al escuchar el sobrenombre, las ideas de Inuzuka eran tan_ 'extramboticas.'_

-¿Y quien es ese?- cuestiono el Hozuki, que también estaba confundido por tanta clave.

-Hyuga Neji.-aclaro el castaño.

Sasuke abrió levemente los ojos ante la mención tan repentina de ese apellido, pero, como punto a su favor, nadie en aquella mesa se dio cuenta de aquello.

-Espera. ¿El capitán del Equipo de Kudo?- pregunto Suigetsu.

El castaño asintió.

-Ni modo Sasuke, no esta disponible.- le dijo Naruto de forma lastimera.

-Como si me interesara.- mascullo el pelinegro.

-Pues se supone que te interese.-acuso.

-Se supone.- dijo.- Demo, no me interesa en lo más mínimo.-

-¡Teme!- regaño.-Hacemos esto por tu propio beneficio.-

Lo miró como si estuviera loco.- Yo no se los pedí.-

-Que mal agradecido eres.- dijo Kiba haciéndose el ofendido.

Rodó sus ojos de nueva cuenta.- Ustedes están perdiendo el tiempo.-

-No te hagas, sabemos muy bien que tes estas disfrutando la búsqueda de novia.- le dijo el Hozuki.

-Yo no necesito una novia.- le aclaro de manera firme a los otros tres allí.

-Demo...-

-Ustedes son lo que andan necesitados.-

-¿Nosotros?- preguntaron los tres a la misma vez, compartiendo la incredulidad en sus rostros.

El Uchiha se preguntó, de que valía perder el tiempo con esos tres personajes, que tenía una sola neurona como funcionamiento. Era en ese tipo de situaciones cuando se daba cuenta de que sus amigos eran unos ineptos.

-Imbéciles.- los insulto entre dientes. Con eso en claro, se recostó en la silla, mientras le daba un vistazo a su teléfono celular, ignorando a esas personas que hace unos minutos el catalogaba como _'amigos.' _

Los otros tres solo se alzaron de hombros,y siguieron en lo suyo, junto con sus servilletas, ya casi rotas de tanto garabato.

-También esta Sakura...-

-Ni se te ocurra.- interrumpió el Namikaze lo empezado por Suigetsu.

-Eres malo para ofrecer ideas.- le dijo Kiba al Hozuki, como si se avergonzara de el.- A Sasuke no le agradan las mujeres de cabellos llamativos.-

-Cierto.- opino Naruto asintiendo con un aire profesional.

-Ademas, Sasuke ya tiene suficiente con un anormal en la vida.-

-¡Ey!- se quejo el rubio ante la indirecta, haciendo que los otros dos se rieran ante aquella sensible reacción.

-Sasuke, ¿que tanto haces en el teléfono?-pregunto curioso el Hozuki.

-No es tu asunto.- le dijo el tranquilamente sin dejar de hacer loq ue hacía.

-¿Una amiga, tal vez?- insistió.

Decidió no contestar.

-Idiota, tu no ves que estamos escribiendo en estos trapos de papeles para conseguirle una novia.-le dijo Kiba.

-H-hola.-habló de pronto una suave voz, justo cuando Suigetsu iba a replicar a lo dicho por el Inuzuka.

Todos, incluyendo al Uchiha, prestaron su total atención a la recién llegada. Esta era una chica, pequeña en estatura, cabello largo negro azulino, piel blanca, nívea, un cuerpo perfecto, y unos impresionantes ojos grandes y perlados. Una joven muy hermosa, detalle que no pasaba por desapercibido por aquellos adolescentes que la miraban embobados.

-Tsk.- se fue la ensoñación de los tres cuando escucharon como el Uchiha chasqueo su lengua.- Llegas tarde.- le reprocho mientras se ponía en pie.

-Gomen Sasuke.- dijo.- Es que el trafico estaba insoportable.-

-Hmp.-

-Teme, no seas teme y trata mejor a...-la miro.

-Hinata. Hinata Hyuga.- se presento ella.

-Con que Hyuga- comento socarrón el Hozuki, mientras le dedicaba una mirada a Sasuke.- De casualidad, ¿estas relacionada con Hyuga Neji?-

-Ehh.. H-hai.- dijo.- Neji-niisan es mi primo.-

-Con que primos.-

-Hai.-dijo.- ¿Estas bien Sasuke?- le pregunto cuando vio la expresión del chico.

Claro que no estaba bien, el se estaba hartando del tono que utilizaba el idiota ese, y ni hablar de las miradas, estaba a un paso de alejarse con Hinata de ese sitio, cuando alguien mas le dio la gana de entrar a esa conversación.

-¿De que conoces a Sasuke?- pregunto Naruto curioso, se le hacia extraño, como ellos se hablaban con tanta familiaridad.

-B-bueno, yo...- empezo ella, todos vieron como ella se sonrojaba de una forma adorable.- Yo soy su n-novia.- confesó tímidamente.

-¿QUÉ?- la pregunta retumbo por todo el local, los tres chicos de diferentes características físicas se voltearon para mirar al pelinegro, dejando a una confundida chica.

-¿Por que no nos dijiste nada?- reclamo Naruto.

-¿Empezaste a salir con ella, aun sabiendo que era relacionada de Hyuga Neji?- dijo medio alarmado Kiba.

-¿Ya lo han hecho?- exteriorizo Suigetsu.

Sasuke vio como Hinata se sonrojó ante esa ultima pregunta, pese a la creciente confusión que sentía en aquellos instantes. Sabia que esa situación iba a ser un tanto incomoda. Su plan desde un inicio fue que tan pronto el la viera desaparecería con ella a algún lado, lejos de esos tres trogloditas. Mas sin embargo, todo se complico tan pronto ella se presento. Ahora, supo que sus tres amigos harían un drama sobre los derechos, que supuestamente ellos tenían como sus allegado más cercanos. Claro, añadiendo por un lado que ellos, habían hecho unas listas, ridículas, para determinar quien sería su Novia Ideal.

-Oe, Teme.- llamó Naruto cuando vio como el pelinegro se llavaba a la chica de la mano, hacia la salida de aquella cafetería.- ¿A donde vas?-

Había sido en vano, pues ellos ya se habían ido.

-Este Uchiha, si que escala alto, mira que emparejarse con la prima del Diablo.- comento Kiba.

-Bien guardado que lo tenía.- comento Suigestu.

-Y nosotros aquí consiguiéndole chicas.- dijo Naruto.-Por eso, no estaba interesado.-

-Y con claras razones.- siguió el Hozuki.- Ella es mas linda que todas las chicas de la fraternidad juntas.-

-Mas linda que una Sasuko...- bromeo Kiba.

-Ya sabremos quien es ella.-dijo Naruto.- Sauke-teme, no la puede mantener escondida siempre.-

-Lo dudo depues de lo de hoy. Va a saber que le haremos un interrogatorio.- dijo el oji-violeta.-Ademas, me debe una pregunta.-

-Pervertido.-

-Solo quiero saber...- se alzo de hombros para después reírse abiertamente como acostumbraba.

-¿Que haces Kiba?- pregunto Naruto al ver como el aludido escribía sobre una servilleta.

-Haciendo una lista de chicas que pudieran ser tu novia.- le explico sin dejar de escribir.- Tienes que ir superando lo de Sakura.-

Al no eschuchar respuesta de su parte los miro.

-¿Que? Es adictivo.- fue su excusa, al ver las miradas de incredulidad de sus amigos.

Ambos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento; _Su amigo estaba perdido..._

.

.

.

En una parte un poco más lejos de aquel lugar, Sasuke aun se llevaba la mano de su pareja, que aun no superaba su pena. Paró, llevándola a in lado del auto, acorralándola entres sus brazos y el transporte. La miró, ella no lo encaraba, con la cabeza gacha, aun notaba el sonrojo en sus lindo pómulos.

-Mírame.- le ordeno.

Sin embargo, ella no respondió de ninguna manera. Así que el tomando la iniciativa, la tomo por el mentón.

-No te apenes, y menos por las estupideces de alguien como esos tres.-

-Demo...-

La calló con un beso. -No estoy molesto.- le aclaro.-Solo ignora lo que paso allí.-

Vio como ella, tímidamente asintió.

Se permitió sonreír, al fin, en ese día latoso, disfrutaba realmente de algo. _De ella..._

La beso nuevamente, tomando su tiempo de permitirse disfrutar aquel momento.

Ella era tímida, un tanto extraña, celosamente reservada... pero aun con eso, el no necesitaba una lista de candidatas de mujeres perfectas, mas aun, si estas eran escritas en servilletas de una cafetería por los idiotas de Naruto,Suigetsu y Kiba; el no necesitaba aquello, ni lo deseaba como ultimo recurso. El solamente la quería a ella, a su Hime. A ella, a la que eligió.

...Por que ella era Su Novia Ideal.

.

.

.

**Siento que me salió Raro...pero por alguna masoquista razón me agrada dejarlo hasta ahí. Me concentré mas en los diálogos por probar cosas 'nuevas', según yo .**

**Espero que les haya gustado, que se hayan reído, quería poner humor. Agradezco desde ahora el tiempo de leerlo.! **

**El Capitulo 17 de_ El Drama de Hinata,_ esta casí a Mitad...puede que lo publique la próxima semana.**

**Por si tengo lectores que estan leyendo este extraño One-Shot xD**

**Pues nada, Hasta la Próxima!**

**Los Amo Mis Hermosos Lectores!**

**Sayo!**

_**-LaCrazyWriter**_


End file.
